


Hounds of Hell

by GraveTiger



Series: Haikyuu Yakuza [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Character Death, Child death (mentioned), Daddy Kink, Drinking, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Husbands, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smoking, Torture, if one squints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger
Summary: They were his world.Nothing else mattered if he couldn't keep them safe.He'd burn cities for them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (Minor), Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Yakuza [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042374
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Hounds of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Daichi!!! You're number two.
> 
> Extra warning: note the child death warning and, while it's not 'on screen' here, there are photos of it that are discussed so just be aware of that for those of you who find that too squick to read about. It's towards the end and you'll know where it is so you can skip it.

Waking up to a noseful of Koushi’s hair was Daichi’s favorite way to start a day. Pressed up against the Omega’s back like he was kept his face near Koushi’s neck and his scent glands, filling his nose with the comforting smell. It’s cool, almost minty… and sweet when compared to his own _Alpha_ scent.

It smells like home.

His hand runs over Koushi’s swollen bare stomach. The Omega’s pale skin is stretched tight over the growing bump. He can feel the pup shifting around in there. An elbow or a knee moves, bumping into his hand. He strokes the spot, stilling when Koushi’s hand covers his.

“Morning.”

Daichi kisses the Omega’s neck, “Morning… did you sleep ok?”

“Mhm,” Koushi’s back arched as he stretched, “For a few good hours at least… kept kicking my bladder though.”

“Mm.”

Pregnancy was not one of Daichi’s preferred looks on Koushi. It’d been ok to start and even the smaller bump had been cute. As he’d gotten bigger though, it was less and less appealing. He still adored Koushi for sure. There would never be anyone but him next to Daichi.

And at the heart of it, that’s probably why he didn’t like him being pregnant.

Koushi’s place was next to him, not hidden away from the rest of the world while he grew their child.

It’d been a few months since Koushi had been seen by the public or even Karasuno proper. The fact that he was expecting was known _only_ by a select few, their most trusted men. If the knowledge that Koushi was vulnerable to that extent got out, Daichi had no doubts that somebody would try and take advantage.

He was nearly there, only six or so weeks to go if he went full term. After that, it’d be a few more months until he's really ready to rejoin Karasuno. They had to wait for the swelling baby weight to go down enough so he could hide the little extra fluff under a sweater.

His finger traced over one of the stretch marks. It was red and looked angry on his skin. Koushi had been rubbing creams on them to try and lessen the effect. Daichi wasn’t sure if it was working or not… and he honestly didn’t care. Koushi was beautiful with or without them. They’d be evidence that him Omega had carried their child long after he was born.

“Alright alright,” Koushi struggled up and out of bed and half jogged off to the bathroom. Daichi rolled to his back and checked his phone. There was alot to look at from overnight but none of it was particularly urgent. He did have a meeting tonight to look at some new product, but that was nothing new. It’d just keep him out late.

Koushi reappeared, “This child. I swear.”

“Can’t blame that on me,” Daichi turned onto his side, laying his head on a tucked arm and stared at the Omega.

“ _Technically_ this is **your** fault,” Koushi made a face.

“I will accept exactly forty percent of the blame,” Daichi replied.

“Forty-!” Koushi marches across the room and shoves him.

He rolls to his back with a barely held back chuckle, “You were the horny one and I was perfectly willing to-” he grunted a little as Koushi settled none-too-gently on top of him, straddling his waist, “-pull out. _You’re_ the one who didn’t let me.”

“Might I remind you that you were _just_ as horny and that you could’ve pulled out if you’d **really** wanted to,” Koushi traced a finger over his chest. He smirked, the figurative devil horns showing.

Daichi felt himself twitch to life, “You underestimate your own strength.”

Koushi snorted, “Says the beefcake Alpha,” and wiggled his ass.

Daichi hissed, gripping his hips, “Careful _Omega_.”

Koushi just leans over him as far as he’ll go, his belly pressing into Daichi’s, “Don’t you wanna fuck me, _Daddy_ …?”

Daichi whines, his hips popping in a single abortive thrust. Koushi smirks, grinding down. Slick leaks, getting him all slippery. Daichi hates that he’s so desperate for it, so desperate for Koushi. The Omega knows it too, but, but the glazed look he’s getting, Koushi’s just as desperate for it. He shifts Koushi’s hips back just a little and up. Koushi does the rest himself and settles on him. Daichi wants to close his eyes and drink in the feeling of warmth and velvet, the best kind heat squeezing him… but Koushi’s face as he takes in one single slow thrust is something to savour. The way his face scrunches almost makes him look like he’s in pain… which he very well may be but Koushi’s assured him over and over that it’s the _**good**_ kind and he’s certainly not going to argue with that when he gets to sink into something so wonderful. Koushi lets himself settle for a short moment and then starts to move, riding him like he’s been made for this and this alone. He arches his back to lean against Daichi’s thighs, getting a better angle. It’s a much more tempting view without the huge belly in the way, but it’s what he’s dealing with for the next few weeks. He does get a perfect view of the bond bite on the inside of Koushi’s thigh though. He touches it, going so far as to lick his fingers and touch it to the mark. Koushi tightens up around him which pops his knot. He shifts, slowly sitting up so Koushi can sort of lean against him while they wait for it to go down. There’s a cooling stickiness between, but that’ll get washed off in the shower.

He hears his phone scream at him as they’re drying off some thirty or forty minutes later and heads out to grab it, “Yea.”

 _“Shipment’s in,_ ” Tsukishima deadpanned, “ _Five crates.”_

“Good morning to you too,” Daichi goes to pick out his suit for the day, “How about the buyers?”

_“Yamaguchi is meeting them this afternoon.”_

“Good,” he yanks one off the rail and tosses it on the bed, “Just remember to double and triple check security… can’t have Sejio show up and fuck it up again.”

_“We’re taking extra precau-HEY! Shut up!”_

Daichi picked a shirt and tie as he listened to Tsukishima snip at who sounded like Tanaka and Hinata and, most likely, Kageyama. Koushi had appeared and slipped on another set of loungewear, looking ready for another day of reading through paperwork. He grinned, giving off imp energy. Daichi just shook his head and put the younger Alpha on speakerphone before tossing it on the bed so he could get dressed.

_“That’s enough food for like three people, you fatass.”_

_“What’d you say to me_!” Nishinoya screeched and there clattering and just... _chaos_.

Koushi snorted, “Get him!”

Daichi tossed him a look to which Koushi just winked at him and waved as he fluttered- more like waddled- out the door. He rolled his eyes and whipped his shirt on. He was just finishing his vest by the time Tsukishima got back.

_“Where was I?“_

“You’re taking extra precautions to keep Oikawa away from the buyers today,” he threw on the black suit coat and adjusted the orange tie.

_“Yes. Ennoshita is already out there with at least half a dozen guys.”_

“Good. Have Yamaguchi report when he gets back.”

_“Yes sir.”_

He hung up and slid it into a pocket. His pistol was next even though he didn’t have plans to leave the compound today. One could never be too careful though.

Koushi smiled as he left for the day. As a whole, it was fairly dull. The only exciting thing has been when the buyers pulled out at the last minute, claiming something about cops picking up on the deal. Daichi wasn’t sure he believed them, but here wasn’t anything he could do except put the crates into storage and have Koushi look for a new buyer. It was the third one in just over a month and Daichi was getting tired of it.

He spent the next couple of weeks trying to figure it out. Another shipment was bungled in the process. It eased with the sale of the five crates from before but the fact that yet another thing had been messed with didn’t sit well with him. The thing was, he wasn’t entirely who would mess with them. Shiratorizora wouldn’t bother. Ushijima had better things to do and he was of the mindset that one would know if they were messing with you. The other syndicates, like Johzenji and Dateko, had been cleared. All that was left was Seijo which pissed him off. They were _supposed_ to have a truce with Seijo… a pact that kept them to their own business and not to disrupt the others. Oikawa had, at least until recently it seemed, had kept to it.

What changed though…

He pondered that as he walked down the hall toward one of their interrogation rooms. Kawatabi of Wakutani had been caught snooping around one of the warehouses again. It wasn’t the first time, but it’d be his last. Daichi had been patient with them, given them warnings, even offered to bring them all in if they agreed to dissolve the syndicate entirely. Nakashima Takeru didn’t go for it of course, but Daichi had hoped that he would have, at least, ceased the poking around.

The Alpha sat tied to a chair, “Do I get my call home yet?”

Daichi paused a few feet from him, hands tucked in his pockets, “I would give you one, Tabi… but this isn’t the first time… is it?”

Eyes narrowed, “So what…”

“So… We’re out of calls home.”

There was a pause… as it sank in.

“You… huh…” Tabi snorted, “So this is it?”

“No.. not quite yet. I have some questions-”

Tabi snorted again, “If you’re just going to kill me anyway, why do you think I’d answer any questions you have?”

Daichi heaved a sigh, “You can answer them now… or you can answer them under _persuasion_.”

“I’ll take my chances, thanks.”

Daichi nodded, “That’s fair,” and leaves the room. It’s a shame really. He doesn’t particularly _like_ doing shit like this, but he can’t keep having punks sneak on Karasumo property and fuck with their stuff. He’s given plenty of warnings to the other syndicates as a whole, enough to make him look almost weak, but they keep pushing him…

It’s a quick trip upstairs where he leaves Narita waiting in the hallway. Koushi appears from the kitchen doorway, sweater over his dress. He’d given up pants a week ago in favor of clothes that ‘didn’t squeeze the life out of him’ or so he said.

“Have a good day?” the Omega asked.

“Mhm,” he kisses Koushi, “I have a gift for you, Sweetness.”

“Do you..?” the Omega smirks, biting his bottom lip as he wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“Mhm,” he bites Koushi’s neck, getting a knot-inducing high pitched gasp in return, “I know you’ve been bored… So I got you something to play with.”

Koushi bares his throat for Daichi to suck on, “You’re so good to me,” he whimpers a little, “Where’s he from?”

“Wakutani,” Daichi replies in-between sucking marks into Koushi’s skin.

“They won’t be happy,” Koushi lifted his arms so his sweater could be taken off.

“Probably not,” Daichi agreed as he tugged at the top of the dress, dragging it over Koushi’s shoulders to get at the Omega’s bare chest, ”But they shouldn’t have been snooping around either.”

“Very true,” he feels his head get dragged up and lips are on his. His belt is undone and hands grab at him, trying to get at his ass but the baby’s in the way and Koushi’s arms are just a little too short. “ _Fuck_.”

Daichi chuckles, herding Koushi back toward the couch. He sucks the air from the Omega’s lungs and turns him around so he can lean on the arm of the couch. The hem of the dress is yanked up and over his head, tossed aside with a care. Koushi’s just absolutely dripping. He whines, wiggling his ass at Daichi. The Alpha skims his fingers down the pale skin and smacks it _hard_.

Koushi gasps, “No fair.”

Daichi nips a hip and then drags his tongue up a twitching spine. His fingers find the bondbite on the inside of his thigh and he skims it, touching each little toothmark. Koushi shudders, bucking into nothing. He wishes he was a more patient man, a little more capable of teasing Koushi like he deserves, _the shitlord,_ but he’s not, so he lines up and gives it one good thrust. Koushi gasps and takes it like Daichi knows he can.

It’s like coming home.

Ten years of _this_ and it’s still just as good… better even.

They’re not teenagers fumbling around, trying to emulate the porn they’ve watched, convinced it’s what the other wants. They’ve grown since then. They **know** what the other wants now.

And Koushi likes Daichi to rail into him so deep it threatens to wreck his cervix.

Unfortunately the bump gets in the way now and he hasn’t been able to quite get there the last few times because angles, but he still tries to get there and Koushi still arches and keens like he's almost there. It doesn’t take long for Koushi to tense on him and milk him for all he’s worth. Daichi slowly sinks onto the couch proper, pulling Koushi back with him to wait his knot out.

When it’s finally gone down enough, Koushi turns and grins at him, “Can I go see my present now?”

“If you want.”

Koushi gets up and adjusts his clothes. He reeks of _Alpha_ and it makes Daichi’s preen. His shirt’s chucked at his head though he catches it before it gets there. Once decent enough, they both leave, followed by Narita who looks vaguely amused. Koushi hums something, almost skipping as they go until they hit the elevator and go for the basement. Once there, the door opens to Ennoshita who nods.

Everyone not in the know about Koushi had been cleared out for the day.

The four of them head down one particular door which swings open to reveal the poor bastard waiting for them. There’s a single lightbulb on because ambiance and Koushi just about squeals. The Alpha tied to the chair jerks awake and pales.

“I recognize you,” Koushi gets up in his face, “I think… The boys call you _Pineapple Head_ … I can see why.”

Tabi half-glares, “What'd I do to warrant _this_?”

“Mm,” Koushi tilts his head and glances over his shoulder, “Why’s he here, Dai?”

Daichi takes a spot, leaning back against the table, arms crossed and one ankle crossed over the other, “He was poking around our shit.”

“You were poking around our shit,” Koushi parroted, sounding much too gleeful, “I’m pretty sure we’ve given Wakutani _at least_ two warnings about that so now…” Koushi shrugs, “You’re mine.” he spun around to get to the table with some of his toys already laid out on it.

“There’s rumors about why we haven’t seen you,” Tabi called after him.

“I’m sure there are,” Koushi replied as he leaned against the table to look at his options. He’s so close, Daichi can smell himself on the Omega. Koushi playfully nudges him as he chooses his weapon and moves away, “I’m sure some are rather interesting.”

He feels himself getting hard again as Koushi circles his prey. The glint of his favorite knife plays in the light from the single bulb. It’s unnecessarily dramatic but Koushi’s been cooped up and deserves to nurse this as long as he wants.

“Some think you’re dead.”

Koushi snorted, “I’m sure they **hope** I’m dead.” He slashes at an arm, cutting the shirt and leaving a line of red. Tabi hisses as it starts bleeding, soaking into his shirt. “They’ll be disappointed that I’m not.” He slashes again, this time at his thigh and leans in close, thumb digging into the wound, making Tabi whine, “They’d be _horrified_ to learn there’s going to be two of me.” he lets off, finger coated in blood to the first knuckle.

“You’re a monster,” the Alpha’s voice trembles a little in pain.

Koushi lays the blade under Tabi’s jaw, forcing the Alpha’s chin up. There’s a small drip from the shallow cut. Koushi tilts the blade, turning the blade out and trailing the tip over skin.

“Just... kill me.”

“But that cuts my fun short.”

“ _Please_.”

“Oh he’s _begging._ Dai~!” Koushi looked up at him with huge puppy eyes, “He’s begging! He’s so cute!” he ripped the Alpha’s head back by the hair, his voice dropping, “You die when I say you die. Understand me?” he nosed the side of Tabi’s face, “We’ve been patient with you… so now you’ll be patient with me,” he licked the Alpha’s cheek and slowly slid the knife into his side. There’s a wet gasp and Koushi shoves the head away. “How do you keep getting in? Hm? You people are like cockroaches… or ants…”

“If I… tell you to _fuck off_ … will you?”

“Maybe…” Koushi put a foot on the chair between the Alpha’s legs and started to tip it, “Maybe I’ll let you crack your skull on my floor… Maybe-” he moved and the knife ended up pinning the man’s junk to the chair. He screamed and then breathed a few panicked growls. “Oops… I missed.”

“Fuck you-!” Tabi’s head dropped, “ _Fuck_ -!”

“You weren’t going to need it again anyway,” Koushi flounced away toward Daichi, “I’m surprised I hit it actually.” Koushi grinned and rubbed up on him. Daichi gripped his face and kissed him, rolling his hips once. “I forgot how wound up you get when you watch me.”

“I did too,” he squeezed the Omega’s hips. His nose traced Koushi’s jaw where he gave a sharp nip, “Hurry up.”

“But I’m having fun,” Koushi grinned.

“Don’t care. Want you.”

“That’s just so not fair,” Koushi bit his ear lobe which just made his spine jolt and dick twitch.

“Would you prefer an audience?” he inwardly winced at soon as he’d said it. Of course Koushi would… or at least he wouldn’t care. Daichi’s the one who cared. Daichi’s the reason why they haven’t fucked on that nice window seat overlooking the main yard that Koushi’s so in love with.

“Mm,” Koushi smirks, probably reading his mind, “And what I actually said yes?” he would… he totally would…

“Well-”

“Nah,” Koushi waved it away, “You never even liked the public showers,” a knee brushed his hesitantly still-hard dick, “He’d shrivel with an audience.”

“That’s just mean,” Daichi commented, shoulders sagging a little as Koushi picked something off the bench and headed back to his victim.

“Am I wrong though…?”

 _Fucking_ …

“You’re awful.”

“Yet you love me,” Koushi winked and got back to playing with Tabi.

Daichi refused to make a face. He checks through his emails and messages, ignoring the squelching and pained noises. They slowly end in a croak, a death toll he’s heard more times than he can count honestly. He looks up to find Koushi stretching, seemingly pleased with himself. Neither say a word as they leave. Koushi leans against him though, his energy for the day gone… which was a real shame. He’d probably be horny in the morning though… which was fine.

The following afternoon has Daichi in another meeting with the Exects. Some meetup with a potential coke supplier went up in flames when they came out and told them they weren’t interested in selling to them despite the months’ worth of positive back-and-forth. Yamaguchi was _good_ at his job… which simply meant that the supplier had been either bought or spooked. Daichi was getting sick of it. Everything pointed at Oikawa, but it was circumstantial at best and the damn Omega would be able to talk his way out of it and leave Daichi looking like an idiot.

They needed solid proof.

So they were going to get some.

“We won’t get anything out of his goons,” Tsukishima said, “They’ve got a scary loyalty for Oikawa… We’ll have to go in and find something.”

Kageyama straightens, “I can go.”

Daichi purses his lips, “No.”

“But Sir-”

“I said no,” Daichi snapped, “You know how Oikawa feels about you. You’d be dead the minute he knows you’re there.”

“I also _know_ the place,” Kageyama argued, “It’s faster for me to get in and out myself.”

“Draw a map then. Go over escape routes.”

Kageyama made a face.

“So who’s going then?”

Kiyoko would be ideal. She was unobtrusive and smart. The problem was that she was too recognizable. She’d been around too long that even disguises wouldn’t work well enough. Her eyes wouldn’t work with contacts either which just added to the disguises not working.

Tsukishima was another option. He was also smart and able to think once given enough information. Unfortunately he also sticks out like a sore thumb with his blond hair and glasses. Granted they could always just dye it black but-

“Kinoshita.”

“Sir…?”

“Get with Kageyama. Go over the details of Seijo’s headquarters. Come up with a plan.”

“None of that matters if we can’t find the mole,” Tsukishima commented.

Good point.

“Tanaka, Noya.”

“ **Sir**!”

“Go rough the men up a little. Let them know we know about the mole. See who gets twitchy.”

The pair grinned at each other.

“Is that a good idea?” Ennoshita asked, “That could tip them off to us coming.”

“Or make them focus on their man here,” Kiyoko replied, “Could be more beneficial than not.”

“We won’t know until we get there and we see how security is,” Tsukishima said.

“Just keep that in mind with the planning,” Daichi taps the table with his pen, “We can’t let this go and it’s them or Ushijima, who, I think we can all agree, doesn’t see us as enough of a threat to try and fuck with us.” Nobody objected to that. “Good. I want a solid plan in a week.”

“Dai-”

“I want time to find that mole,” he cut Noya off, “None of this matters if they know we know they know.” He watched Tanaka, Noya, and Hinata’s faces as they tried to follow the dots and heaved a sigh, “Figuring out how Oikawa knows about our shit won’t matter if _he_ figures out that we know. He’ll just change how he’s fucking with us. Find the mole and we cut off his info source.” The older two saluted and Daichi left it at that.

Six days later came with catching a rat and a confession. He was a tough nut to crack, but eventually spilled when Daichi had started cutting each finger knuckle to the bone, the pieces hanging on by the ligaments. He’d made it through the third finger and one joint on the fourth before it all came pouring out. Daichi left him bleeding out on the floor with the confidence he had a couple of days before anybody came looking for him and the knowledge that Oikawa was going to be in Tokyo over the weekend.

“We move then. Be ready for it.”

Kinoshita had nodded.

It’s a week out and they use that time to prep for literally anything. Two days before it’s supposed to go down, Koushi goes into labor. Asahi assured them it’s fine, that thirty-seven/thirty-eight weeks is totally fine.

It’s hours for pacing and Koushi trying a few times to relax in the tub of hot water. Asahi and Yachi keep up with it all, checking the monitors frequently and making sure things are progressing as they’re supposed to. For as nervous as they both usually are, they’re calm and Yachi’s even exciting. Koushi handles it well as long as Daichi’s in touching distance.

Sixteen hours in and all pretense is gone. Koushi’s in pain with every single contraction and they’ve moved him to the bed where Daichi’s taken up residence behind him. He squeezes Daichi’s hand with each one, almost to the point of spraining it. Daichi has to flex it between each one. It’s good though or so they say. He’s at the point where, yea, it could be another few hours or it could be within the next one. Nobody’s really sure but they’re not worried so he won’t be either. They’re trained for this and he’s not. They even have a specialist on speedial if something goes wrong so it’s fine.

_“Shiiit-fuck!”_

“Breathe…”

Koushi sags against him, “Fuck you.”

He kisses the Omegas’ neck, “I love you.”

Koushi half laughs as he breaths, waiting for the next one.

The sudden banging has Daichi whipping his gun at the door.

 _“Don’t shoot!_ ” Kinoshita yells before bursting in.

“What the fuck-”

“It’s Oikawa… He’s let Iwaizumi loose.”

“He’s **what**!”

Koushi squeezed his hand through another contraction, “ _Shit.shit.shit.”_

He pressed his nose to Koushi’s nape, “ _Breathe_.”

“Daichi!”

“What **the fuck** does Oikawa want?” he snapped, “What’d we do to piss him off?”

“I don’t know! But Iwaizumi’s got a bunch of guys and they’re tearing through the warehouses-”

Koushi’s hand loosens and then squeezes a couple of times, “You… should go…”

“Hell no!” Daichi nearly snarled, “I’m not leaving you right-”

“You will…” Koushi panted, “-because our men need you.”

“You do too.”

“Yea… but I’m not dying,” there’s a glimmer that was about as close to a smile as Koushi could muster, “I could be hours still anyway. You go… deal with this… and come back and still might be bored.”

“Kou-”

“Please…” Koushi lets go of his hand, “go…”

Daichi can see how hard it is for the Omega and cups his cheek, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be back,” and grits his teeth before throwing on some appropriate clothes and storming out, his long black coat flaring behind him. Narita’s waiting for them in the hallway outside, “What’s going on?”

“Iwaizumi’s tearing through the warehouses like a madman. Nobody knows why. He doesn’t even seem to be taking anything, just destroying it.”

“He’s looking for attention,” Daichi replied, brain going a mile a minute.

“What’s the plan then?”

“Give him what he wants. Deploy Ikejiri and Michmiya.”

Kinoshita rushed off. Narita kept up with him. Daichi didn’t say another word until they hit the elevators.

“Get the team ready.”

Narita nodded, “Right.”

“I want everything. Give Hinata whatever he wants. I want it done and over with as soon as possible. Kill order for anybody not Iwaizumi and I don’t even care enough. He showed up on our turf. If he gets shot, I’ll deal with it later.”

“... Yes sir…” there was a gravity there.

They stepped out into the main hanger. Ikejiri’s team was already rushing around, getting their gear together. Michmiya’s was heading off for the cars. The inner circle were getting some of their usual equipment ready. Hinata was blowing bubbles with his gum while sitting on the table next to where Kageyama was prepping his guns. He hopped off when Narita gestured for him and rushed off.

Daichi stepped up next to the taller Alpha, “I’m letting him loose.”

“Right.”

“Ten minutes then I’ll need you to rein him in.”

“Sure.”

Daichi sighed, “I hope to God we’ve finished it by then.”

Kageyama took aim at the far wall to check his sights, “If we haven’t, he’ll have done enough that it wouldn’t be long after that.”

“True…”

Nishinoya dropped a sniper rifle on the table, “What the fuck are they thinking.”

“Think they found out we were gonna go in and attacked us first?” Tanaka wrapped his knuckles.

“Unlikely,” Tsukishima replied, “He wouldn’t know he caught his guy yet. This is something else.”

Daichi picked up one of the machine guns and checked to see if it was loaded, “We’ll find out, won’t we?”

“What’s the plan?”

“Take out as many of the grunts as we can. We try to make Iwaizumi surrender. I don’t particularly want to deal with Oikawa if we kill him… even if he started it. I’m not waiting all night though. If he’s being stubborn, I’ll shoot him myself.”

The group nods as Hinata and Narita show back up. He’s geared up, eyes shining in that manic way of his that they try to keep under wraps. Kageyama walks up to him and pinches the Omega’s chin, forcing him to look up. Something’s said and the Alpha’s dips. Hinata’s eyes glaze over a little and he clings to Kagayama’s shirtsleeve for a second when the Alpha walks off to finish getting ready.

Ikejiri and his team are leaving and Daichi is leading the rest to the cars. Noya’s sitting next to him for once, his sniper rifle between his legs and pistol in hand. Kageyama’s driving while Hinata vibrates in the passenger seat. The bubbles and chewing are constant and bother Daichi’s ears but it’s keeping Hinata from blowing up so he allows it even though he's about to dig his eardrums out with his own fingers. His heart’s racing. He doesn’t know what’s going on and Koushi’s been left behind while in labor with **his** pup. It feels _so_ _wrong_ to not be there.

If there was a time he needed to be with the Omega, it was now, and he can’t because fucking Oikawa and fucking Iwaizumi and he’s gonna kill somebody…

It’s worse than he thought when they get there.

Two of the warehouses are smoking and it just looks like a warzone. Nishinoya hops out of the car and rushes off to find a perch. The rest join up with them, surrounding Daichi to keep him from getting hit by a stray bullet. Hinata’s ready to _**go**_ but Kageyama keeps a firm hand on his hoodie, waiting for the go-ahead.

“ _House 6,_ ” Noya’s voice comes over their earpieces, “ _It’s bad_.”

Daichi gestures and they all head out, “How bad?”

The sound of gunfire is deafening.

“ _Fuck_.”

“Noya.”

_“The house grunts are gone. All of them.”_

Hinata hisses, “Izumi? Koji?”

_“Negative. I don’t see Koji… Izumi’s…”_

Hinata growls and jerks against Kageyama’s grip. The Alpha rips him back and grabs him by the back of the neck. Hinata squirms like a fish… or a scruffed cat, but he calms down enough to be walked to where the noise is coming from. They reach the warehouse and Kageyama jerks Hinata around, gripping his face.

The redhead trembles, eyes glassy yet focused, “Give it to me.”

The Alpha raised a hand to Hinata’s ear, “You. Are best decoy.”

Snapped.

Hinata’s head jerked from Kageyama’s grip and he walked away, shaking yet still. The rest of them clicked the safeties off and followed the Omega who’d picked up the pace and pulled a flashbang. They paused behind a few crates as Hinata jumped on one and screamed, hurling the grenade as far as he could. It went off with a loud **bang** and Tanaka took off in the opposite direction. Another **bang** and there were a few screams. Ennoshita crept through the crates heading right for them. Hinata threw a few more, jumping from crate to crate as he went. Fog filled the space from at least two smoke grenades, keeping them obscured. Kageyama followed behind to cover him and Daichi followed where Ennoshita had gone. Figures popped up in the smoke. He took aim at the ones that didn’t wear a glowstick bracelet.

_“Got eyes on Iwaizumi. He’s heading for the office.”_

“Cut him off!” he ducked a swinging fist, grabbing the arm and shooting the shape in the ribs.

_“Shit! They found me…!”_

“Fuck.” Daichi pressed his back to a crate and looked up into the ceiling, trying to find the Omega. He saw a few flashes, but nothing that made him think Noya had been hit… or at least hit bad. There was a figure, too big and too tall to be Noya, so Daichi took aim, paused long enough to make sure it wasn’t one of his and fired. The body tumbled and fell the three stories, bouncing off the crates and landing on the concrete floor. He took aim again for a second figure but the gun jammed so he tossed it and fired his pistol, “Noya?”

_“Talking later!”_

He was alive so Daichi peeled himself from the crate and looked around. Gunfire was still going on around him and he heard a scuffle with Tanaka’s familiar noises. The smoke had started to ease off, leaving everyone with better visuals.

And he saw the bodies… the seemingly endless pile of bodies.

He couldn’t even tell who was Karasuno and who was Seijo. They just mixed together in some bizarre artwork, the floor stained red and dotted with shell casings. He didn’t bother to look for familiar faces, knowing he’d find them and headed off for the office. A flash of orange caught his eye for a moment as Hinata tore into some poor bastard like the feral animal he was, Kageyama behind to pick off somebody trying to get them.

He rushed for the office, spotting one of them, Yahaba, and firing. The Beta sees him at the last minute and dodges. The bullet hits him in the arm and he fires back. Daichi curses and ducks to a better hiding spot. The familiar growl of Kentaro Kyotani makes him roll his eyes.

Of course they’ve brought the Mad Dog.

He should’ve known when he’d seen Yahaba.

Daichi peeks around the corner, pulling back when he sees the blond head of the enraged Alpha. Michmiya and Ikejiri show up and he waves them down. Both nod and stay hidden.

He takes a breath and shugs his shoulders, letting out a low growl, “Iwaizumi! We can end this now! Call your guys off and we can talk!”

Nothing…

Nothing but a clink and he sees the can bounce on the floor.

_“Shit-!”_

_Koushi._

_He has to get home to Koushi._

“GRENADE!” Daichi ducks, dashing into the line of fire to get into the open supply closet and slammed it shut. The frag grenade went off with a **bang** and footsteps hurried passed. He wretches the door open, spotting Iwaizumi disappear around the corner to get outside. There’s a trail of blood from Yahaba going the same direction. He follows, freezing for a second at the sight of Ikejiri and Yui both on the floor in puddles of their own blood, before rushing off alone. The car’s driving away when he gets there and he fires uselessly at the tires, hoping to flip the car. It does nothing and he’s left standing there with no answers and a warehouse full of the dead and dying.

He runs a hand through his hair and slowly heads back inside. Michmiya is breathing but only barely, She looks bad, torn up. Kinoshita patches her up the best he can and Ennoshita takes her out to the cars. Ikejiri… Ikejiri’s done for. Parts of him are everywhere and he’s barely even conscious. Daichi grips his hand, holding it tight as he presses the barrel of his gun to the other Alpha’s temple. There’s a flicker of something, an attempt at a smile.

“I’m so sorry,” he pulls the trigger... and the death grip on his hand slackens. He holds on for another moment, hating that he’s the one who ultimately ended him. They’d grown up in this life together and he was the one left standing.

Ikejiri had deserved better… _so_ much better.

Daichi gathers himself and heads into the warehouse proper. None of the inner circle are seriously hurt. Tanaka’s face is swollen, his lip bleeding, and some deeper scrapes. Noya’s got the beginnings of a black eye and seems a little out of it so maybe a concussion. Hinata’s passed out in Kageyama’s arms but that’s normal after he’s set off. He’ll be up in half an hour looking for another fight.

They pack Noya and Hinata into the back of the car. Daichi climbs in the front while Kageyama drives. Ennoshita and the rest stay behind to get everything else straightened out. He helps get Noya to the infirmary and onto a cot before heading upstairs.

All’s quiet… too quiet when he comes back.

He has a brief moment of panic before shoving it away and grabbing his gun.

If Iwaizumi was a decoy… if Oikawa somehow got in here…

If he has Koushi…

He bursts into the room-

-and heaves a sigh.

Koushi’s asleep in their nest. He looks exhausted, but content. There’s a bundle next to him which is both a relief yet painful. He’s missed it. He wasn’t here when Koushi needed him the most.

And all because of _**Oikawa**_ …

He senses more than hears the movement and spins around. Asahi squeaks, staring at the end of Daichi’s gun. He sighs and drops it.

“Y-You’re back!”

He sighs, “Yea… How’s… is he ok?”

Asahi shakes himself and then offers half a smile, “He did very good. Pup’s healthy. Koushi’s fine.”

Dachi nodded and glanced over at the bed, “I missed it… I can’t believe I…”

“Noya said it was bad,” Asahi offered.

“It was,” Daichi agreed, “Yui barely made it out and… Ikejiri… His entire team is just…”

Asahi touched his wrist with one hand and his gun with the other, “Daichi… let go.”

It was only then that he realized how hard he’d been gripping it, “Sorry.”

Asahi just offered a sad smile, “Let us deal with the rest. Go get a shower and be with him for awhile. If we need you, you’ll know.”

Daichi nodded and let Asahi take his gun. It was placed on the bedside table, within easy reach if he _absolutely_ needed it.

“Do you need me to patch you up anywhere?”

Daichi shook his head, “It’s just bruises.”

“Ok… I’m heading down to take care of the men. I’ll call you if we need you and not a second sooner. _You_ call **me** _**only**_ if Koushi or the pup need me… Got it?”

“Ok…” Daichi glanced back at the sleeping pair for a second, "Noya's probably got a concussion." 

Asahi looks upset and nods, "Bad?" 

"Didn't seem too bad but I'm not the doctor." 

Asahi nods again, "Get some sleep." 

Daichi followed him out, listened to the door _beep_ as it locked, and then went to wash off the smell of blood and gunpowder. He took a moment to assess and reassess, wondering how he hadn’t seen any of this coming. Karasuno hadn’t been purposefully antagonizing Seijo. They’d supposedly even had a tentative truce. As long as they kept to their own territories, they were supposed to leave the other alone.

So what happened?

Daichi couldn’t think of a reason for Seijo to attack them. They'd kept to the pact and stayed within Karasuno territory. It didn’t make sense. Their plan to get into the headquarters had failed before they’d even gone in so Oikawa couldn’t even know they’d planned it.

It had to be something else…

But what?

What had somebody done that was so bad that Oikawa Tooru would let his rottweiler of an Alpha loose on them?

He leaned his head against the cold tile of the shower. Nothing came to mind which was frustrating. He’d have to let Hinata loose again to try and stir up any more spies…

… Was Oikawa pissed that they’d caught the one?

No… that wouldn’t be enough for a slaughter like that.

He shut the cold water off and toweled himself, grabbing a shirt and pair of boxers from the closet before stepping out. Koushi was already staring at the door when he opened it. Neither said a word as he crossed the room though Daichi did gesture at the nest and Koushi just smiled. Daichi climbed in and settled.

Koushi reached for him, “Hey.”

“Hi...” he offered a hesitant smile as he grasped the hand in his own, “How are you?”

“I’m alright… _tired_.”

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

Koushi doesn’t seem all that bothered, “Would you like to meet him?”

Daichi sort of nods and picks up the sleeping bundle, careful of the head. He almost freaks at how light he is, how breakable he seems. The pup is _tiny_ and pudgy with the tiniest tuft of black hair on the top of his head.

Koushi’s never looked so radiant as he does then, staring at the little thing like he is.. “Asahi said he’s healthy even though he’s a little early.”

“Yea… he’d mentioned that,” Daichi said as he stared at the little wrinkled gremlin face, “He’s perfect.”

Koushi beamed, “He is.”

“Do you have a name for him?”

“I like Ryuji.”

Daichi blinked, “Isn’t that a little much?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.”

_“Dragon Boss.”_

“Which sounds awesome as fuck,” Koushi replied, “Ryu could also mean ‘noble’ or ‘prosperous’ though…”

“Or we can call him Raiden and forget this happened.”

“Because ‘Thunder Lightning’ is so much better,” Koushi deadpanned.

“Sawamura Raiden sounds good.”

Koushi huffed a laugh even though he frowned a little, “That’s something else we need to talk about.”

Yea… yea they did.

They had already actually… It just didn’t make it easier.

He wanted to pass his name on to his son but too many would go after him if they knew for sure he was Daichi’s. Neither of them wanted their child smothered in security, stifled from the outside. He knew enough about Ushijima Wakatoshi to know it probably wouldn’t go well. Thankfully his choice had nothing in common with Tendo Satori.

“Ennoshita… Ennoshita-” neither name sounded right anymore.

“Daikichi.”

He felt his eyes mist, “Ennoshita Daikichi,” He resituated the pup, holding him close to his chest, “Are you going to be my big luck charm? Hm? I’ve got a new reason for doing things now thanks to you.” he stares at the scrunched face and almost gasps when the eyes blink open and stare at him. They’re lighter than his, closer to Koushi’s. He tentatively holds up a finger and the tiny hand wraps around it.

It’s going to be so hard to give him up…

Daichi’s so completely in love with this little thing even after the couple of minutes he’d held him. He hopes to any higher power out there that nobody is ever stupid enough try and hurt him… He’s honestly a little scared of what he’d do if Daikichi was taken. Hopefully they never have to find out…

He held the pup up again, careful of his head, “Part of me wishes you didn’t exist, little one. I know how dark the world is and what it’ll try to do to you. I **will** do everything in my power to make it as safe for you as I can and prepare you for the rest,” he pressed a kiss to the tiny forehead and breathed in the soft scent of _baby_.

The pup smacks his lips and he starts to fuss. Koushi takes him, pulling the blanket off his front so they’re skin-to-skin while little Kichi nurses. Koushi winces for most of the twenty minutes until the pup detaches. Daichi’s already sent a text off but Chikara hasn’t arrived yet. Koushi burps Kichi, wiping up his face a little and then just cuddles him. It’s weird to see Koushi love on something not him, but it also looks like the most natural thing in the world for him to be holding that baby.

There’s a knock at the door a couple of hours later and a freshly showered Ennoshita appears. He offers a bow, looking expectantly solemn. His eyes drift for a second toward Koushi before settling on Daichi.

“Sir.”

“Chikara, I know we’ve already discussed this. I need to know if you’ve changed your mind.”

“No sir,” Chikara looked him in the eye, face set in utmost seriousness, “This is the most important task you’ve ever given and am honored that you’d give it to me.”

“You have no doubts then…?”

“I will protect him with my life, sir,” Chikara replied and then smiled as Daikichi was handed over, “Hey buddy.”

“Ennoshita Daikichi,” Daichi said, “The world will know him as your son. You will train him, care for him until the time I decide to officially take him under my wing as my protege. You will guard the knowledge of his true parentage with your life,” he felt his throat start to close up and forced it down, “He is to be treated appropriately to his status within Karasuno. No… special treatment,” he swallowed hard.

“Yes sir.”

“You will officially collect him in six weeks. We expect a daily appearance until then so he becomes familiar with you.”

“Of course, sir.”

Daichi nodded and took his pup back, trying to not look overly possessive about it. If he failed, Chikara didn’t say anything. Koushi was a little less vague about it, almost snatching the baby from him and holding him close.

“How are things downstairs?”

“Being sorted. The total damages haven’t been fully calculated yet.”

“I want a meeting with the Exects tomorrow morning. We need to figure out what the fuck is going on. Rough up the guys, flip beds, I don’t give a shit. Figure out what’s up Oikawa’s ass so we can dislodge it.”

“Yes sir,” Chikara nods and gives one to Koushi before leaving.

There’s a moment of silence as Koushi rocks the baby and then sets him down, “Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Daichi’s fingers ache from how hard he’s laced them together. Koushi doesn’t press him. Instead he shifts and hugs Daichi from behind. Daichi feels tears, letting a few fall before stifling the rest. It doesn’t do any good to cry for them.

They’re gone…

Nothing will bring them back.

It takes a couple of days to get the full scope of what happened and how much they’ve lost. If not for the fact that they’d been in the middle of moving things to different warehouses and a large portion of their stock was not, in fact, in those warehouses, it would have been a bigger blow. It might have even crippled them. What got him was the amount of men killed. There’d been thirty in the one warehouse alone that they’d been able to identify as Karasuno. Nearly as many were either Seijo or couldn’t be verified either way. It was hard to figure out who a man was if his face was gone.

And still no word from Oikawa.

Daichi knew the men were chomping at the bit to go attack them, give them hell for what they’d done unprovoked. He had a feeling Oikawa would see them a mile away though and prepare accordingly. If they gave it a week or two, they’d have a better shot of catching Seijo off guard… or Oikawa would get nervous and ask for a meeting. It wasn’t how he really wanted to deal with it, but it was the best way.

Sometimes one had to lose a little to win bigger.

That and Noya needed time to recover from his concussion. It hadn’t been bad for a concussion but it was enough for Asahi to want him pulled from active duty for a couple of weeks. Of course that pissed Noya off but Daichi kept him on no duty for ten days anyway and then light duty for awhile.

As expected, Hinata was ready for another fight. He walked around the compound with that aura of his, dark and violent. Daichi had gotten a few complaints about it, how he was making the newer guys allowed on Headquarters turf nervous. He supposes it’s good he has a meetup with Furkurodani and Nekoma that he forgot to cancel in all the chaos. It’ll get the Omega out for awhile. Actually it’d get him **and** Noya out for a night so he supposed it all worked out.

Maybe Kuroo will have a different take on this thing with Seijo.

Bokuto would just tell him to go knock their doors down and raise hell… which was still an option honestly…

He’d just prefer to look at an option that wouldn’t get more of his own men killed first.

The night of the meetup had followed a rather unimpressive day. There was still no word from Oikwawa and Daichi had more or less decided to do something by the end of the week either way. The boys, even the calmer ones, were starting to call for answers and blood and he was nearly in the mood to give it to them.

But first… Tokyo.

He adjusted his suit jacket one last time and turned to Koushi who’d been not so subtly eying him, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I know,” Koushi kisses him, “but it’s ok. I’m in the safest place I could be.”

“I know… It’s just…”

Koushi cups his face and kisses him again, slipping his tongue into Daichi’s. He melts against his Omega. It’s a shame Koushi’s still healing because he _desperately_ wants to fuck him. The way Koushi’s clinging to him makes him pretty sure the Omega feels the same way.

“ _Go_ ,” Koushi shoves his chest, “or I might make you hurt me.”

Daichi chuckled a little, “No worry about that, Kou,” he kisses the Omega again and keeps his face there, “I need you back by my side.”

Koushi stares at him, “I love you.”

He strokes a cheek, “I love you too.”

“Come back safe.”

“I will,” he tears himself away and goes for the door. Noya, Kageyama, and Hinata are all waiting for him down by the car. Kageyama’s tall ass is leaning over the top, both shoulder holsters on full display. Hinata’s blowing bubbles with his gum as he flips his butterfly knife around. Noya’s twirling car keys and jerks his chin in acknowledgement. Kageyama notices and smacks the top of the car which gets Hinata’s attention. One look tossed at the Omega makes the redhead roll his eyes and spit his gum into a bush before yanking the backdoor open so he can get inside.

Daichi rounds the car to Kageyama’s side. The taller Alpha already has the door open and closes it behind him, once he’s inside. The other two hop in the front after tugging on jackets.

Daichi doesn’t bother to glance at the Omega next to him, “You know how I feel about that.”

“Yea yea,” Hinata sniffs.

Kageyama reaches from the front to smack the Omega on the head, “ _Dumbass_.”

“Stupidyama.”

“Shut up, the both of you,” Daichi lights a cigar as Noya starts the car and drives off. They arrive at the actual hotel about an hour later. He can see Nekoma men already milling the area. Hinata and Noya greet a couple of them as friends. He spots Washio which means Bokuto’s fucking around somewhere. There seems to be alot more Fukurodani security than usual, but maybe somebody tried a hit and the Owl is just being cautious. He realises later, as he’s sitting down with Kuroo and Bokuto, that he’s wrong.

That the other Alpha is paranoid for an entirely _different_ reason.

Bokuto’s new Omega is pretty.

Koushi is prettier.

Then again part of Koushi’s attractiveness had always been how skilled he was…

Bokuto’s Omega looked nothing more than a trophy mate.

Bokuto _had_ always preferred aesthetics and beauty to usefulness in his partners so that was hardly a surprise. His name is Akaashi apparently, a recent acquisition courtesy of Kuroo. The dark-haired Alpha seemed smug at that.

Akaashi is quiet, so quiet he doesn’t say a word unless Bokuto asks him a question directly. Daichi can’t figure if it’s a natural quiet of if it’s something the pair have _worked on_. He’d hate for that to be the case, but he’s not Bokuto and he doesn’t remember any of his other Omegas enough to know if he prefers quiet ones or not.

They talk business for awhile. Kuroo gripes some about smaller punk gangs trying to get in on his turf and the effort going into cleaning them all out. It’s taking up time Kenma could be using to do more important things… like hacking the PSIA. Apparently it’s caused some amount of stress to the Omega which has required more sessions of… _treatment_. Daichi’s only vaguely aware of what that entails and wishes he didn’t know _that_ much. Kenma had seemed so innocent the first time they’d met....

Bokuto hosted Sakusa recently, something about issues with keeping the whores clean. Apparently that was more important to the Itachiyama representative than the original reason for the meeting which was the slight influx of undercover cops. “He was upset because she was tested the week before and not **the day of** ,” Bokuto snorted.

“You wouldn’t have had the results though,” Daichi smirked around his drink, “If he was that concerned about it, he shouldn’t have had one at all.”

 _“I_ know that and _you_ know that,” Bokuto shook his head and pecked Akaashi on the head, "but even a horny germophobe Alpha near rut doesn't care _enough_. He just gripes about it afterward." 

Daichi doesn’t offer much. The Omega’s new and he’s not sure about him yet. He suggests a game after their third drink to which the other two agree. They head for the pool tables, Fukurodani and Nekoma spreading to clear the room. There’s the usual argument about _what_ to play so they gamble for it. Kuroo gets to go first and Bokuto gets to choose which game. Daichi’s lost both but he doesn’t care because Kuroo sets him up nicely to score and he’d been working on this particular game in his limited free time.

They play a few rounds, Daichi taking about half of them. Akashi looks like he’s about to pass out where he's sitting on the back of the couch. Bokuto notices and sends him off to bed, throwing in some PDA just because he can and he’s bragging about his catch. Once Akaashi was gone, Daichi felt himself loosen up a little.

“So what’s got Suga so busy, he can’t join us?” Kuroo grinned as he lines a shot up.

“Seijo attacked about a week or so ago. We’re still trying to figure out why.”

“Oikawa? Why the fuck would he attack you? I thought you guys were good,” Bokuto replied.

“I thought so too,” Daichi said, “He seems to feel differently though and we don’t know why. We _were_ planning to infiltrate them for some plans. Several deals have gone sour over the last few months so we were going to go in and figure out if it was them or not. We’ve already cleared most everybody else in Miyagi. It’s them or Shiratorizawa… or somebody outside. We caught one Seijo guy, but it was an unauthorized mission so I’m not counting that… and the way they attacked us was a little much for one guy anyway… Something bigger’s going on.”

“Nobody's officially crossed lines or fucked somebody they shouldn’t?” Kuroo asked.

“Not to my knowledge,” Daichi swirled his drink, “I keep them on a tight leash in that aspect. The only ones who knew about it were the Exects.”

“‘ _Fuck who you want … as long as it’s not Seijo,’_ ” Kuroo laughed a little, raising his glass in a mock toast.

“Exactly.”

“And how’d that work out?” Bokuto chuckled.

“Almost two units and just under twenty grunts ousted.”

Both Alphas blinked in silence.

“ _Shit_.”

“And Oikawa hasn’t said why?”

“No…”

There was a brief silence.

“If you need the backup, I’ll send you a few guys,” Bokuto said, “That’s not right. He should have the balls to at least tell you why he’s shooting your shit.”

“I’m thinking I might go bang on his door soon,” Daichi replied.

“Hey Kuroo!”

“Hn?”

“We should both send guys.”

“Why the fuck should we do that?”

“Give them the flame treatment.”

“The actual fuck are you talking about…?”

“Red, orange, yellow. The colors of _fire_.”

Kuroo’s face crinkled, looking done, “How the hell do you run a syndicate...”

Bokuto laughed and picked up his phone as it started ringing… and well things quickly go to hell.

Some asshat decided it was a good idea to kidnap Akaashi.

As he’s going off and threatening to burn the entirety of Tokyo unless they find the Omega _**now**_ , Kuroo also gets a call.

“Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?

“They got Lev’s sister too.”

“We sure it's the same people?”

“It’s an amusing coincidence if it isn’t,“ Kuroo tucks his phone away and gestures for his own men, giving orders. Daichi follows because he has nothing else to do and it’s always amusing to watch how the other bosses handle things... that and Kuroo asked for a _favor_. They find the warehouse both Omegas have been stashed in and he watches the men assemble.

Hinata looks bored… and antsy. He’s chewing gum again but Daichi leaves it alone for the moment. Kageyama’s busy studying how Nekoma and Fukurodani are moving so Daichi will take some obnoxious bubble-blowing if it means the taller Alpha comes out of it with something new. Noya’s just watching for possible enemy fire from the top of the car.

Intelligence comes back on where the Omegas are and grenades are tossed inside the building. Bokuto both surprises him and yet doesn’t. It’s brute strength and loud, more crushing skulls than shooting them. Bokuto takes point himself, pissed off Alpha sticking up the place and making the Betas run.

Nekoma follows.

Kuroo goes in, quick and ruthless, cutting the guards down with as little effort as possible. His men are right with him, performing with peak efficiency. Even Lev seems calm concerning it’s his sister and whoever has them has had them for a few hours already.

He waits on the main floor, smoking his cigar as he toes one of Fukurodani’s victims. Poor bastard never stood a chance. It’s a little too animalistic for his taste but it did the job. The other three look around at the damage, Hinata giving a low whistle here and there.

Moments later, he sees a silver-haired Omega being carried down the stairs by one of Kuroo’s guys. She doesn’t look particularly bad, but that doesn’t necessarily mean much. A few more of them follow as Fukurodani men come up from the basement.

Kuroo appears, seeming to be appropriately mildly peeved, “Washio.”

The Fukurodani Alpha pauses, “Mm?”

“Where’s Bokuto.”

“Downstairs still. He wanted to deal with it himself.”

“I figured,” Kuroo waved the Alpha away and glanced at Daichi, “He’s ready.”

Daichi drops his cigar and crushes the stub, “What’s my time limit.”

“I can give you at least thirty minutes.”

“You two stay here,” he glances at Hinata in particular, “ _Behave_.”

Daichi passes the Alpha and heads on up to the room being guarded. Noya joins the guard outside, shaking his head at an offered cigarette. Lev is standing there, chain smoking it looks like if the other four butts already on the floor are anything to go by. There’s a small assortment of tools on the floor in front of the bashed up male tied to a chair. Daichi studies them, wishing for his kit instead, but these will do.

“Where would you like to start?” he asked the silver haired.

“You tell me. You’re the expert,” Lev dropped another spent cigarette, “I just want it to hurt.”

“Oh it will,” Daichi leans over to run a finger over a screwdriver. The Alpha tied to the chair whines through the bit of fabric stuffed in his mouth. “Oh? This one?” He picks it up and holds it behind him, “We’re scared of this one.”

It’s taken from him, “Not what I would’ve picked to start but sure.”

Daichi points to a few spots, “These won’t bleed out, but they’ll hurt.”

There’s a flash, a squelch, and the Alpha’s screaming. Lev rips the screwdriver out and stabs again. Daichi fiddles with a knife before handing to the taller Alpha.

“What should I do with this…”

_How do I make it hurt the most._

“Flay him. Just be careful around those places I pointed out,” Daichi glanced around and saw a few splinters, “Alternatively we can stuff his nails first.”

“Can we just rip them off?” Lev asked.

“We can,” Daichi nodded, ignoring the sobbing, “It’s just a pain without pliers.”

“Well… we’re not after information.”

“Very true,” Daichi nodded.

Lev got to work. It wasn’t very clean, but Daichi supposed that wasn’t the point. They were leaving a message to the idiot who’d stolen Omegas from not just Nekoma but Fukurodani. Nail after nail was peeled off and dropped on the floor. The teeth were next, leaving a gory mess and then Daichi showed Lev the finer art of skinning. Their canvas passed out at some point _again_ and they left him until they were done. They lobbed off the dick and balls, stuffing all of it in the Alpha’s mouth. Lev finished up with carving cat ears and a cat paw on the as yet untouched chest.

Daichi stands back, looking over the crude work. It’s not his best, not by a long shot. He supposes it wasn’t about the art of it though. This was about revenge. It was a message, nothing more.

Lev tosses some sort of liquid over the body and the Alpha twitches to life long enough to scream in horror before they close the door on him. He’s picking some drying blood from under a nail as they go back downstairs. Kuroo’s cigar is nearly done by now and there’s no sign of Fukurodani anymore. Lev nods at him and heads outside.

“How was it?” Kuroo asked.

There’s something annoyed in his face, but Daichi doubts it has anything to do with the Alpha upstairs, “They’ll know it for the warning it is… Unless they’re stupid, in which case it’ll look more like a challenge.”

“Sugaru’s not particularly smart when it comes to knowing his place,” Kuroo replied as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons. Daichi decides to not comment on the nasty-looking purple bruise that’s been sucked into the skin at his throat. Kuroo didn’t seem particularly bothered by it either though Daichi supposes that’s less of a surprise than the fact that Kenma left a mark so easily seen.

“Anything else you need me for?” he asked instead.

“Nah,” Kuroo heaved a sigh, “We got our Omegas and took care of the pests. Sorry we got cut short.”

“Shit happens. As long as your people are alright.”

“Alisa’s fine and Bokuto’s got Akaashi back so…”

“Well… I’ll leave you to it then,” Daichi walks away, pleased that Hinata hadn’t started a fire.

“Good luck with Seijo!”

Yea… they’re gonna need it.

Koushi’s asleep by the time he gets in. Kichi’s next to him and all’s as it should be. He actually _hates_ that this will end in a month. He hadn’t expected to love the pup as much as he does, but it’s here and he does…

And giving him up for the next decade or so is the best option for Kichi… gives him the best opportunity to grow up as normally as he can.

Without the name ‘Sawamura’ to have him hunted down, hopefully he’ll turn out alright.

That doesn’t mean this won’t be one of the hardest things Daichi’s ever done.

Because it is.

It’s _**damn**_ hard… but he’ll do it…

He’s doing it for Daikichi.

The pup’s staring at him as he’s settling in after a shower… or rather what would be a fuzzy shape since Daichi’s too far away for Kichi to see him well. He leans closer and a tiny fist waves at him, bumping his chin. It’s a good strong hit for a baby and the pride swells. He lays a hand on the pup’s belly and drifts off… well he does and then gets woken up again about five minutes later by a hungry Kichi. Koushi wakes up and nurses him. He gives Daichi a tired smile and touches his face. Neither said a word and Daichi goes back to sleep.

He spends the next couple of days preparing to do something about Oikawa. There’s a tip about some meeting at the docks that he plans on interrupting. There won’t be the security of Seijo Headquarters and they’ll have more options to get out if need be.

It’s an unexpected surprise to see Koushi in his office after a meeting with Kiyoko about getting a couple of their guys into the dock staff, “Oh.. hey.”

“Hi,” Koushi spins in his desk chair, waving a piece of paper in his hand, “Oikawa wants to meet tomorrow at two.”

 _Fuck_.

“Did he say why?”

Koushi paused and stood, “He said that we’d **know** why,” he didn’t seem happy with that, “I think he’s under the impression that we did something… a something that we didn’t, in fact, do…?”

“You’re probably right.”

He rounded the desk, “We _haven’t_ **done** anything… _right_?”

Daichi kissed him, “No Sweetness. We haven’t touched them… except the thing with Iwaizumi but they started that.”

“Ok… but I’m coming.”

“No, Kou-”

“I. Am coming,” Koushi stared at him, chin stubbornly set, and Daichi was honestly relieved, “I haven’t been around for awhile. I might as well make my reappearance here.”

“Are you healed enough though?”

“I’ll make due… This is important.”

So they did.

Koushi dressed warmer than was necessary to hide the slowly melting baby fat. His face was still rounder than it usually was, but hopefully they wouldn’t notice. He tucks his pistol and knives into their usual spots and he straightens to Daichi still staring at him.

“What’s the matter?”

“I’m… I’m not liking this,” Daichi admitted, “Something about this is off and-”

Koushi takes the couple of steps between them, “Negative thoughts begone!” he socks Daichi in the gut. Daichi grunts, holding his stomach for a moment. Koushi grabs him by the lapels and kisses the air from his lungs, “It’s going to be ok. We will walk in and we will walk out. We will find out what’s crawled up his ass and pull it out if we have to.” There’s another kiss, softer this time, and Daichi cups the Omega’s face, pressing their foreheads together for a moment.

The knock on the door tells them it’s time to go. He lets Chikara in and the younger Alpha immediately goes to the baby swing where Kichi is napping. Koushi joins him by the door and they leave. Noya and Tsukishima wait down by the car. Neither look pleased but then none of them are. Seijo picked this fight and now they’re demanding a sit down like it’s Karsuno’s fault.

They make their way to the agreed upon meeting point, a little hole-in-the-wall bar just within Seijo territory. Daichi sees a few grunts around, but there’s also a few Exects and he starts to wonder if maybe he shouldn’t have brought a couple more of his own with them. They’ve officially done nothing wrong yet it feels like he’s heading for negotiations with the victor.

Nishinoya and Tsukishima stay by the car, not even bothering to try and enter the building they all know they won’t get into. Daichi heads in, Suga behind him. It... feels good to have him there... at his back.

Two of the top Execs, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, are waiting for them just inside the doors. They pat them down after Daichi and Suga hand over their weapons as agreed on. It doesn’t feel right to be stripped of them when he has no evidence that Oikawa is equally defenseless… but he chooses to see it as an act of goodwill and lets it happen.

They’re led inside proper and greeted with the low light of the bar. There’s a single rectangular table in the middle of the room. All of the others have been shoved away towards the walls. Chairs have been tossed, some on their sides, leaving three. There’s only two other occupants in the room, one standing to the side and his hands folded in front of him and the other one lounging in one of the chairs at the end of the table facing the front door.

“I should shoot you where you stand,” Oikawa Tooru stared at him, eyes glittering dangerously. The hard lines of Iwaizumi’s shoulders didn’t help. It’d probably take nothing but a twitch from the Seijo leader to set the Alpha off.

He wondered again at how smart it was to have Koushi here.

Suga _really_ should’ve stayed home.

But Daichi needed him.

“That’s not very sporting now it is,” Suga smirked a little as they slowly approached.

Oikawa returned the look, eyes hard, suspicious, “If it isn't Mr. Refreshing. Haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Suga grinned, “Miss me?”

“Like a cavity,” Oikawa deadpanned, “Sit.”

They did so and there was a moment of tense silence as four glasses were brought and scotch was poured into each. It was the same bottle so when Oikawa tipped it back, draining his entire glass in one swallow, Daichi knew they wouldn’t be poisoned at least. Iwaizumi didn’t touch his and neither did Suga. Daichi took a sip… and then another simply for the illusion of trust.

Oikawa refilled his glass, “Tell me why you’re here.”

Daichi blinked, thinking back to figure out if it’s a trick question. Oikawa didn’t exactly seem stable so the wrong answer could set him off. “You requested a meeting.”

The Omega snorted, downing another glass and slammed it down on the table, “ _You_ are the one who wanted to talk to **me**.”

His brows furrowed, “I’m sorry?”

“ _Takeru_ ,” Oikawa’s voice almost broke.

Why was that name familiar...

“You take my nephew from me... _and then_ have the **gall** to **pretend** -” he pulled a gun, pointing it at him, “-to not remember?”

“Hey hey hey…!” Suga stretched an arm over the table in a vain attempt to protect him, “Why don’t we calm down?”

_“I am calm.”_

“Tooru… what happened to Takeru?”

“He’s dead,” Oikawa glanced at Suga, eyes flashing, “You people killed him.”

 _Shit_ …

“Put the gun down… we’ll talk. Ok?” Suga poured the distressed Omega another glass and slowly lowered the gun, resting it on the tabletop.

Oikawa drank.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Suga laced his fingers and leaned over the table, “How long have we known each other.”

“Long enough that I thought this would be beneath you.”

“You’re right,” Suga replied, “because it is. We might do any number of other things, but we don’t do kids.”

“Then **why** was my nephew found strung up looking like a Karasuno crow!”

Suga paused and glanced at Daichi who could only stare back in mild horror. The Alpha looked back at Oikawa who’s one hand was very close to breaking his glass. The other hand shook a little with rage. It looked like he itched to pick that gun back up. The sharp acrid scent of _pissed off Omega_ made his nose sting.

“Oikawa.”

The Omega glared at him.

“That wasn’t us. We wouldn’t touch Take-”

“ _ **Don’t**_ ,” his eyes flashed, “ _You_ don’t get to say his name.”

This was bad… Oikawa was getting unhinged and Iwaizumi hadn’t stepped in yet.

“We wouldn’t. touch him,” he tried again, “If it had been one of your men, Hanamakki or the Mad Dog, yea you could probably pin that on us. We don’t do kids like that. You **know** that. We would **never** do something like that to a kid.”

“Then who, **the fuck** , did,” Oikawa growled as he burned holes into Daichi, “Who would do such a thing to Ta-” he broke off.

“Maybe somebody wants us at each other’s throats,” Suga suggested after a moment, “Someone’s trying to get by both of us and has us distracted.”

“Who the fuck would do that?”

“I don’t know… Who wants in on the trade? Who wants our territories?”

Oikawa’a eyes narrowed, “Fuckin’ Ushiwaka… He would-”

“I doubt it,” Daichi replied before that went anywhere too far.

“He’s been after me for a long time!” Oikawa snapped, “So why not?”

“Because that’s the absolutely least productive way to make you see his side of things,” Daichi said, “If it was him, he would’ve had that Beta of his kidnap him, framed someone else and then returned him unharmed himself. He’d never outright kill him.”

Oikawa deflated a little, “Then who? If not you and not Ushiwaka then who would have the balls to do this?”

“Have we looked at Dateko or Ohgiminami?” Suga asked.

“Johzenji’s been antsy,” Iwaizumi commented, finally seeming to relax just a little.

“So we have a few leads. Let’s look into those… see where they go,” Daichi stared at Oikawa, “Tooru…” dark eyes, close to shimmering, looked up at him, “We didn’t kill him... but we will help you find out who did.”

The Omega’s jaw twitched and he slowly nodded, “We’ll take Dateko and Ohgiminami.”

Good.

“We’ll look into Johzenji.”

He wasn’t sure how Hinata would take them looking into Aoni. Distracting him with the asshats within Johzenji would hopefully keep him distracted until they’d figured it all out. The last thing he needed was a wild Hinata on the loose and rampaging. Noya and Tanaka would probably be right there with him. He wasn’t even sure if Kageyama could be counted on to rein the redhead in or if he’d just add to it.

A thought hit him, “One thing…”

“What.”

He took a steading breath, “Could we see the body...”

Suga's eyes widened.

Oikawa almost lunged over the table, “ **What**!. You _**dare**_ -”

Iwaizumi threw arms around the seething Omega, holding him back, “Oikawa, _listen_.”

The Omega just snarled, glaring daggers at him. He struggled against the Alpha, almost getting away, until Iwaizumi pinched the back of his neck. Oikawa slumped a little, leaning on the Alpha, looking mildly dazed. Iwaizumi glanced at him with a single nod.

“We know how the Crow’s done. Looking at the body will tell us how they did it. That could give us a clue on who’s responsible,” Daichi glanced at Suga who gave a silent ‘ _ah_ ’.

Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi’s arm and the Alpha let him go. The Omega leaned on the table for a moment before swinging his arm around and backhanded Iwaizumi across the face. The Alpha jerked around, the force of it making him stumble. “Don’t. You. _ever_ ,” he inhaled a snarl and glared at Daichi, “He’s been buried… but we have pictures. You’re free to look through them if you think it’ll help,” he jabbed a finger to him, “… and you _will_ report back to me. Understood.”

“Of course.”

“Good. We’re done here,” he stalked away, leaving Iwaizumi to follow him.

Suga puffed his cheeks and let the air out, “Well… that was something…”

“That certainly was something,” Daichi replied and headed for the door. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were waiting for them outside the door. Their weapons were handed back.

“Boss wants you to follow him,” Hanamaki said, “Something about Takeru.”

So they were doing this right now…

That was probably for the better.

“Sure,” he gestured and found a peevish Nishinoya and a bored Tsukishima outside by the car. They both saw them and straightened up. “Change in plans. We’re following them back to Seijo.”

“Why?” Tsukishima eyed the pair behind them.

“I’ll explain in the car, but we need to go.”

That got everybody moving and the cars were rolling out a minute later. He gave a shortened version of events and Noya cursed at the part about Takeru being strung up as a Crow. Tsukishima guessed it was a ploy to get the two syndicats fighting right away.

“The question is who.”

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Daichi replied, “We’re in charge of looking into Johzenji.”

“I hope it’s them,” Noya growled, “Then I can kick their collective ass for using our shit.”

“I’m pretty sure Oikawa has rights to end them if it is, indeed, them,” Koushi said.

“Fight me!” Noya snipped, “I’ll bust his ass then I’ll bust their ass! TWICE! First for using our shit and second for using it on a kid! Like the the fuck to you get the nerve to-”

“Calm down,” Daichi ordered as he looked out the window. He needed s smoke, but didn’t want to light up in the car with Koushi there… at least not yet. Instead he watched the buildings go by and wonder if Terushima was really capable of murdering a child in such a gruesome way.

One thing was for certain though…

If someone had strung up Oikawa’s _nephew_ like that… imagine what they’d do to Daikichi…

It made it hurt a little less to have his fears confirmed, even if it was in such a horrible way.

The Karasuno Crow was meant for the worst of offences. They dealt out that particular punishment sparingly. For someone else to use it was akin to declaring war.

Only Daichi and Suga are allowed into the building. They follow Oikawa at a distance to his office towards the back of a luxury gym and spa setup. How he manages that and not get reported to the authorities, Daichi has no idea.

“Here,” Oikawa slaps a folder on the desk, “Look at them and go.”

 _Not_ what he’d thought would happen but fine. He settled down with the file and started spreading the photos over the coffee table. Suga leans over to see and gasps.

It’s… ghastly.

Once he gets past the sheer just _awfulness_ of seeing a _child_ strung up like that, he starts looking for clues. The way he’s spread over the gate is mostly correct, but his wrists are tied with rope instead of hooks and the knifework along the arms and down the sides isn’t right.

“Look here,” Suga pointed at the abdomen in one photo, finger following the cut.

It was straight down… instead of in a ‘Y’ to better spill the guts. He searched for a different photo, one from the coroner like a good bit of them were. When he found it, he looked for what he suspected to be an untouched dick… and was right. The kid hadn’t had his balls ripped off either. He pointed it out to Suga who pointed at another one of the torso. They didn’t go precisely between the ribs. It was just slashes. They didn’t look deep enough either.

Whoever did this did it for show.

For as gruesome as it looked, it wasn’t truly a Karasuno Crow by any stretch of the imagination.

“Well.” Oikawa sounded impatient.

“This definitely wasn’t us,” Daichi replied, “Too many details are wrong… They were too nice about it.”

Oikawa blinked, “ _Nice_? You look at that and call it _nice_?”

“For as bad as it looks,” Suga piped up, “It’s not a true Crow. Alot of this-” he picked up a few pictures to show Oikawa who couldn’t seem to really look at them, “-looks like it was done postmortem… instead of in the moment as it should be.” Iwaizumi took them from Suga, “Details are missing or not done correctly,” Suga paused long enough for Oikawa to look up, “Whoever killed him, killed him then strung him up. Since we don’t have the body, I don’t know for sure _how_ they killed him but the worst bits of this were done after he was already dead. I can’t say for sure, but I don’t think he suffered as much as it looks like.”

Oikawa’s face pinched, “That doesn’t matter. He’s still dead.”

“And we’ll find who did it,” Daichi stood.

Oikawa nodded once and Daichi took the opportunity to leave. Suga was right behind him as they climbed in the car. Nobody said a word the entire ride home though Daichi did text the Exects to make sure they were all gathered by the time they’d arrived. Noya and Tsukishima left them alone once in the garage. Daichi took a moment and Koushi squeezed his arm, giving him the strength to get out of the car and face the inner circle waiting upstairs.

They headed up and opened the office door. Everybody was spread around, the few couples paired off. He headed around to stand behind his desk, giving himself a few extra minutes. Koushi followed and perched himself on the desk.

Tanaka was the first to get impatient, “What happened?”

He paused and took a breath, “Oikwawa Tooru’s nephew, Takeru, was found murdered. His body was strung up on the family house gate… as a Karasuno Crow.”

Everything froze… even Hinata’s chewing paused.

Asahi and Yachi both sat down, looking stricken. Yamaguchi withered into Tsukishima who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The rest just had varying horrified expressions.

“We’re going to work with Oikawa and Seijo to figure out who did it. We have a few suspects and will be investigating until we find the fuckers who did it. Our first target is Johzenji.”

“So what now, Boss?” Noya asked from where he was standing with his arms around Asahi’s shoulders.

“We look into Terushima.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up is Tendo!! Unfortunately his birthday isn't until May so it'd gonna be abit, BUT Hajime and Suga are both in June so we'll have three installments within a month and I've got lots to do!!!


End file.
